


Last Known Surroundings

by ModernMyth



Series: Last Known Surroundings [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernMyth/pseuds/ModernMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of how Ben and Leslie make long distance work. Post-season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Known Surroundings

One month in, Leslie thinks that the whole long distance thing really isn't that hard at all.

 

She misses him like crazy, sure, but there's something to be said for exchanging dirty text messages and Skyping mostly naked. And they talk  _constantly_. They don't have the option of anything else, and just talking to Ben about anything and everything is really kind of a treat. Long distance relationships really do make you work on your communication skills.

 

Leslie wishes she could touch him, and she hasn't gone this long without sex since they got back together, but her little vibrating friend Joe Biden has gotten her through some long nights before, and he can do it again.

 

All in all, though, it's not so bad. She's been more productive than ever at work, her hot boyfriend is coming to visit her at the end of the month, and she's rocking it as City Councilwoman Knope  _and_  Deputy Director of the Parks department. Her life is actually pretty damn great.

 

*     *     *

 

When Leslie picks Ben up at the airport, it literally takes them everything they've got to keep it in their pants until they get back to her place. Even when they're driving, they struggle to keep their hands off of each other. Ben's fingers keep creeping towards her inner thigh, and only Leslie's fear for their safety keeps her slapping his hand away time and time again.

 

When they reach her front porch, her bra is already unhooked (she's not quite sure how that happened), and the button of Ben's pants seems to have come undone at some point. They slam the door shut behind them, and Ben presses Leslie up against the door with force. 

 

The sex is fast and a little rough, and they're still pressed up against the front door when she wraps a leg around his waist and he thrusts into her. They've had a month of foreplay building up to this. It's explosive and quick and pretty incredible if Leslie does say so herself. 

 

They spend the rest of the day in bed, naked and much more relaxed. Leslie knows she's never tried drugs, but she's pretty sure she's high on Ben. It feels a lot like those first few days after they kissed for the first time. It seems like she's discovering him all over again, and she loves it. 

 

When it's time for him to leave a day and a half later, she gives him a watery smile and reminds herself that it's only for five more months. She can do this for five more months.

 

*     *     *

 

The second month is a little harder, but they're getting the hang of it.

 

They read Harry Potter together popcorn style over Skype, trading off passages of Goblet of Fire (she sent him her spare copy in a care package). It's a nightly ritual they develop, and whenever they can, they read a chapter together before bed. When they reach Cedric's death, Leslie is inconsolable, and she wishes more than anything that he could give her a hug. She spends the rest of the night tearfully rambling about the under-appreciation of Hufflepuffs while clutching a pillow to her chest.

 

Leslie books a ticket to D.C. but has to cancel the trip at the last minute because of an emergency City Council meeting.

 

She texts Ben the bad news as soon as she hears, and she apologizes about a thousand times (or maybe 54, but who's counting). He calls her an hour later and reassures her that he's not mad, and that he understands, and that it's just part of the job description, and that he loves her and will see her whenever they can make it work.

 

When the meeting is out, Leslie goes over to Ann's house and tries not to cry while curled up on her couch and drinking her wine. 

 

She makes Ann hug her a lot because she's starting to realize that she's starved for physical affection. Her beautiful, amazing best friend officially takes over as cuddle buddy, and Leslie admits that it really does help a little.

 

*     *     *

 

Leslie finally manages to visit Ben in D.C. for a weekend midway through the third month.

 

They spend the first day in bed, holed up in his hotel room, making love and eating food from room service (and once at the same time because they sent up a lot of whipped cream, and Leslie really likes using Ben as a dish).

 

The second and final day they spend seeing the sites. She insists that they wake up at an ungodly hour to pack in as much as they possibly can for the day. They make-out at the Lincoln Memorial, and Leslie is pretty sure she could die happy right then and there. She really wants to find somewhere to get down at the Smithsonian, but the security there is so intense that she finds it impossible to do more than hold Ben's hand and give him a light kiss from time to time.

 

She still enjoys herself so much that her body tingles, and Leslie thinks it's only 30% because of all the dirty things she did to Ben the day before.

 

Ben insists on taking her out for a nice dinner since they ate in their room the previous night.

 

"That food was delicious, and so are you," she tells him and practically drags him back to the hotel so they can have a little more one-on-one time before she leaves at the crack of dawn.

 

Plus, seeing the sites was some pretty amazing foreplay, and she's been turned on since they drove by the White House at the beginning of the day.

 

He mutters a breathy " _I love you_ " against her lips when he says goodbye at the airport, and Leslie is pretty sure she mirrors Ben's teary eyes as she waves goodbye and promises to text him when she lands.

 

*     *     *

 

Leslie invests in a body pillow during month number four (Ann is a great cuddle buddy, but apparently her best friend draws the line at sleeping in her bed with her).

 

It's a poor substitute for the real (adorably lanky) thing, but it does help her sleep a little easier.

 

They also start having Skype sex. She'd been pretty hesitant at first. When the idea first occurred to her early on, she turned on her webcam and tested the angling out and did  _not_  care for the sight. But the phone sex is a lot of fun, and she really wants to see Ben touch himself, so when he brings the idea up, she agrees. It's been too long since she's had a eyeful of him, and she does what she can not to think about what she looks like while she moans and cries out his name.

 

*     *     *

 

As four months turn into five, they watch the History Channel together on the phone at least twice a week, even if they can only sneak in half an hour.

 

Leslie is starting to think she underestimated how hard this was going to be as she subconsciously tries to reach for his hand the second time that day.

 

She confesses how much she misses him, and Ben tells her all the things he wishes he could do to her (and not just the dirty stuff, but the sweet stuff like run his fingers through her hair and kiss her forehead, too).

 

He manages to sneak in a visit near the end of the month, and Leslie is overjoyed. They make sure to fit in some time with their friends during this one. April, Andy, Tom, and Donna are still pissed they didn't see him last time. The gang makes a night of it at the Snakehole Lounge. They get tipsy and dance like a couple of idiots for hours, and Leslie hasn't seen Ben smile this much since she visited him in Washington. 

 

The sex that night is lazy and loud and full of laughter.

 

"See you in a month," Ben says with a grin when he leaves the next day.

 

*     *     *

 

Two and a half weeks before he's set to move back to Pawnee, Leslie asks him if he's sure.

 

"You've done so much for me. Made so many sacrifices. I don't want you to come back to Pawnee if it means you're giving up on your dreams. You really love your job, I know you do."

 

"I do love my job," he replies. "But I love being with you a hell of a lot more, and I've already received several good job offers in Indiana. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Knope."

 

Leslie laughs through her tears and tells him how much she loves him.

 

*     *     *

 

Ben starts talking about finding a place for himself in Pawnee since April and Andy had to get a new roommate to help pay the rent.

 

"You know, you don't have to find a place if you don't want to. I've got some space. I haven't had a roommate since right out of college. Could be fun," she teases.

 

"Are you asking me to move in with you, Leslie?" She can hear the grin in his voice.

 

"Maybe."

 

"I think it sounds like an amazing idea."

 

"Good, because I've already started making room in the closet."

 

*     *     *

 

The day after the election, she takes a few days off and flies to D.C. to help him pack up. They spend one last day there together, seeing as much as they can possibly squeeze in, and Ben promises her that they'll come back one day soon. His car is full of belongings when they make the long drive back to Indiana, and Leslie plays a CD she made for the occasion (it only includes five Sarah McLachlan songs, and she's pretty proud of herself). 

 

They arrive in Pawnee late at night, and both of them are exhausted. They get to the doorstep, and Leslie hands Ben a key with a shy grin. 

 

"Welcome home," she tells him.

 

He slides the key into the lock and kisses her quickly. 

 

It feels really good to be home.

 


End file.
